The ability to recognize objects can be used in many applications. While humans may easily identify a given object within an image or video, the same task may be more complex for computer vision systems. Numerous approaches and techniques have been developed to attempt to recognize objects using computer vision systems. One example includes training a recognition engine, or matcher, using a set of training, or reference, images.
A matcher may have knowledge of a set of training images used for recognizing objects. For example, training corpora may contain images of a set of objects, with one or more images of visual appearances of the object, as well as metadata identifying the objects. Given an image of an object to be recognized, the matcher may retrieve training images similar to the object and determine a match. Often times corresponding metadata of the matched training images may be returned, such as a type, name, title, etc. of the recognized object. Additionally, a matched region of the training image, to which the image of the object matches, may also be identified.